Electronic radar and communication devices are becoming more integrated in today's society. These radar and communication devices often rely on transceivers (i.e., transmitters and receivers) that enable a given device to take remote measurements or communicate with another device. Due to the increasing demand for more efficient radar and communication systems, improvements in transceivers are a valuable contribution to the marketplace.